


Love & Happiness

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: A small moment of happiness between Julian and Logan





	Love & Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlarson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarson/gifts).



“I can’t believe you did all this.”

Logan smiles, watching as Julian’s leans in to smell the bouquet of flowers he’d set on the table.

“It wasn’t all me,” he confesses, “Derek got some of the guys to bring the table out here, and I borrowed the tablecloth and fancy plates from Merril. But I did do the food and the flowers.”

“Well I love it,” Julian says, beaming, “It’s perfect.”

Logan can’t help but blush as Julian directs the full force of that smile at him. He ducks his head, pokes his fork into the remnants of his dinner.

“Do you think it’s cold?” Julian asks, suddenly.

“The food? At this point, probably. We’ve been out here a while.”

“No, the water.”

“Shouldn’t be,” Logan glances over, watching the subtle movement of the waves, “It’s been warm for a few months now. Think Derek fell in after rowing one day and I never heard him bitch about the temperature.”

“Perfect.”

There’s a rustle of cloth, and Logan looks up just as Julian’s shimmying out of his jeans. His eyes widen, head snapping to the side to make sure they haven’t gathered an audience.

“Jesus, Julian, we _are_ still on school grounds here,” he says, “We can’t just — not _here_.”

“Calm down, horndog,” Julian rolls his eyes, “I just want to go for a swim.”

He smirks Logan’s way, stretches his arms above his head and dives. Logan watches him disappear into the water, the ripples that follow. When he surfaces, he’s laughing.

“And what if it _had_ been cold, princess?”

Julian grins, lazily paddling to keep afloat, “Then I would’ve immediately complained, and you would’ve had to take me home and warm me up. Unluckily for you, it’s perfect.”

“That’s a bold assumption, that I like sex more than I hate hearing you bitch.”

“Oh, you do,” Julian says, “You’re a shit actor, I know you can’t fake those noises.”

Logan can’t help but laugh, especially when Julian swims close, leaning up to tug at Logan’s leg.

“Let me get these jeans off, at least.”

He’s fully aware of Julian’s eyes on him as he strips. He tries to come of at least a bit alluring, but just winds up getting his shirt buttons caught in his hair. Julian giggles as Logan curses, grumbles.

“You laugh at me and I’m throwing your clothes in with you, let’s see how you like _that_.”

He finally works free of the fabric, kicks of his jeans and jumps in rather unceremoniously. Still, Julian’s shrieking with laughter when he surfaces, his eyes sparkling in the low evening light. Logan floats towards him, smiles as Julian’s arms automatically wind around his shoulders. One of Logan’s hands finds Julian’s waist underwater, the other drifts higher, his fingertips dancing across the curve of Julian’s bright smile.

“Can I confess something?”

“Only if it’s about how pretty you think I am,” Julian says.

“I used to hate this,” he says, his thumb still resting on Julian’s lower lips, “How _easy_ it was for you.”

“Swimming?”

“Smiling,” Logan clarifies, “Being happy. I used to see you doing… _nothing_. Standing in the rain. Or, or watching a sunset. Skinny-dipping. How it could make you smile like this, make you so goddamn happy. Because I couldn’t…I didn’t know what that felt like.”

Julian’s smile wavers, just a tad, “I wasn’t, always. I did fake it sometimes.”

“But not all the time. I could tell. Because sometimes…sometimes it was like you had too much, you know? Like some of that happiness _had_ to seep into me, too. Because I’d be…I’d be miserable. But then you’d drag me out into the rain, or something, and it’s like…like you were letting me share some of that happiness, just for a minute.”

Julian’s quiet for a long moment. His hands settle on Logan’s shoulders, their legs half-intertwined beneath the waves.

“Did you ever consider,” he says, slowly, “That maybe the reason I was so happy doing those things was because I was with _you_?”

“Not at the time, no.”

“Or that I was never doing any strange kind of voodoo-magic trying to share how I felt, but that maybe you were just _actually_ happy?”

“Look, I’m a little slow on the uptake, okay? I think we’ve figured that out.”

“The point is,” Julian continues, “It wasn’t sunsets or skinny-dipping that made me happy. It was you.”

His hands tighten around Logan’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Yeah,” Logan breathes, “I guess I’ve figured that out.”

“And you’re happy, right? Right now, at this very moment. You’re happy?”

He is. Overwhelmingly happy. Happier than he ever thought possible, than ever seemed achievable. He can barely _fathom_ it, he’s so happy. He doesn’t notice he’s started crying, not until Julian’s hand brushes a tear from his cheek.

“I am,” Logan finally says, his voice cracking just a bit, “I’m really fucking happy, Jules.”

“Good,” Julian says, softly, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted, you know. To make you happy.”

“And I make you happy, too?”

Julian smiles, “I think we’ve been over the fact that you do.”

“Good. That’s…good.”

He leans forward, pressing his forehead against Julian’s. They float like that for some time, tangled together, listening to the soft sounds of the water and the steady rhythm of each other’s breathing. Neither of them moves, when the sound of footsteps on the dock interrupts their quiet solitude, not even when Derek clears his throat.

“I’m not looking,” he says, “But I don’t want to hear the bitching if you two have to walk back in soaking wet clothes. So I brought you towels. You’re welcome.”

The footsteps retreat almost immediately, and Julian laughs.

“Should we go back?”

Logan shakes his head, leans in to press the softest of kisses to Julian’s lips.

“Not yet,” he says, “Let’s enjoy this a little longer.”


End file.
